


Put It All In Me

by trashphantato



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, My First Fanfic, Omega Verse (mentioned), One Shot, mpreg (not really but mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashphantato/pseuds/trashphantato
Summary: Phil's been distracted for days, and Dan wanted to help his boyfriend get his mind off whatever's troubling him. But how can Dan comfort Phil when he needs the only thing Dan can't give him?





	Put It All In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing Dan and Phil fan fiction, and since I don't know what to do with it I'm posting it here. I just hope you like this.
> 
> Title is from God is A Woman by Ariana Grande, the irony. I'm sorry.
> 
> Enjoy~

 

It was just after a quick meet up with their close friend, Louise. They've been dying for some London eat out ever since they got back from the tour, and once they've finally found the chance, after finishing editing the movie, visiting their families and finally filming another gaming video, they just had to take the opportunity.

 

It was the usual family restaurant where they could relax, order their usual, and play with the little bubbly angel, Pearl. With her chubby soft cheeks, curious twinkling eyes and the cutest laugh, both of them couldn't help but smile ear to ear in front of this beautiful baby as they took turns carefully holding her in their scrawny arms.

 

"It's been months since she last seen you both, but it looks like she hasn't forgotten you lads" Louise chuckled as she watched across them.

 

Dan snorted as he said, "Prolly 'cause Phil's quite unique looking"

 

Nudging his elbow carefully on Dan's side, since Phil was holding the baby, he replied, "At least she remembers me!"

 

Before the conversation could go on, Pearl suddenly pulled Phil's glasses and stared intently at them as she gripped tightly. With his mouth opened from the shock, Phil turned to Dan, with his wide blue eyes asking what he was supposed to do. It was another round of laughter from their small table.

 

Wiping the corner of her eyes, Louise called her daughter’s attention and said, "Pearl, give it back to Uncle Phil"

 

The baby stared, eyes blinking before turning them back to the pair of glasses in her tiny hands. Phil chuckled at how clueless she looked. But after a few more tries with calling her attention, she finally somewhat took a hint as she raised her arms as if reaching out to the pale man holding her and Dan decided to guide Pearl's hands to let her place the glasses back where she took them.

 

It wasn't after multiple attempts until she finally placed the glasses lopsided on Phil's face. Dan had to hold his stomach as he wheezed at his reaction. He only stopped when their appetizers and drinks came. Louise started talking about her eldest daughter, Darcy, who was at school and Dan listened intently. Always curious, at the same time amazed of how awesome their friend was at being a mom of two.

 

When the table's been filled, Dan turned to let the preoccupied Phil know. With his bright ocean eyes and a soft smile forming on his lips, Phil looked at the baby who was sleeping soundly as she rested her head on his arm. He wasn't aware of the pair of brown eyes studying him. He wasn't aware of the thoughts running through his lover's mind then.

 

With his almond eyes stuck staring, he saw an imaginative scene flash before him, and he somewhat felt a distinct pain in the middle of his chest from seeing the breath taking view. Phil was never hard to read, he thought, especially after years of being together. Sure it makes things a lot easier, but that doesn't goes to say it's convenient all the time. And so throughout lunch, feeling heaviness in him, Dan kept quiet with only nods and smiles as his response to anything.

 

Days like that happens, thoughts like those pass by with days, and it never happened as frequent as it may seem. Dan was obviously thankful for it. But this time, it wasn't one of those situations as much as he would wish for. Since it has been a week and a half now, and he can't help but feel the elephant in the room gawking at him whenever he's alone with his lover. It was getting unbelievably unbearable, because whatever it is going inside Phil's head was causing trouble for their daily lives.

 

He's been a lot more absent minded, like sure leaving cupboards open were his thing and that was forgivable, but Dan almost died twice when he gets home one night to find the stove open with a pot over boiling whatever Phil was cooking. And where was the suspect of this mess when this was happening? He was inside the bathroom, half asleep in their bathtub.

 

Let's not even get started in their video quota, because it was Dan's role to be the one procrastinating in making videos in his personal channel. But he always, always, films gaming videos with Phil or just videos for Phil's channel, and that was working well. It always had been, because Phil was his reliable pillar to make sure he was being productive even for just a bit. To make sure their audience knew Dan was alive and not rotting inside his room in front of his laptop. Sure Dan was up for role reversals anytime, but not with this. How the fuck would he be able to motivate someone when he can't even motivate himself?

 

But yeah, Phil's just taking his time to think, and it shouldn't be a big deal. Dan knows it would end soon. Surely he could let Phil off just for a few more days. I mean, even the ray of sunshine gets clouded on some days. And he was about to let it be... if only his laptop hadn't decided to act shit and die today when he was setting it up for a live stream that was scheduled to start in a few minutes. Since Phil's out, probably smothering himself in sweets, Dan had no choice but to use his laptop for quick substitution.

 

The laptop opened, showing Chrome in incognito mode with multiple tabs open, and Dan knew Phil only did this when he was searching the weirdest shit. Usually, weird kinky shit to be precise. He knew how interesting things are inside his partner's mind and most of the times it helped easing him back to comfort just to know what kind of world exactly is Phil's brain wandering off, to so he took a quick peek at one of the Tumblr tab just for the sake of a bit sanity. With a click. Dan was introduced to a world that changed his night all too suddenly. His curious mind grew even more curious the more he read what was written on the screen before him.

 

Hopping up the stairs, Phil rubbed his hands on his arms as an attempt to regain warmth from friction since it was well damn chilly outside in this time of the year. But as he managed to get up the second floor, he noticed the silence that shouldn't be there. Checking on his phone for the time, he's sure that Dan should be in the middle of his live stream. 

 

"Dan?" Phil called, dropping the paper bag he was holding on their dining table. Oddly, there wasn't any response, so he tried again, "I bought you some muffins"

 

He was yet again greeted by silence, as his eyes wandered the empty living room. The corner where Dan usually films, and live streams, was completely abandoned. With a growing concern in his chest, he quickly paced to their bedroom where he finally found him. His pretty eyes locked on Phil's, his pink lips parted as if in shock to see him standing by their bedroom door, and his hands were holding a familiar sticker covered laptop on top of his thighs as his back rested against their bed's headboard.

 

"Dan, why aren't you live streaming yet? Do you have an idea what time it is?" Phil sighed as he walked towards him, "Just what is keeping you distracted?" he added pulling his laptop from Dan.

 

In a second of sudden realization that he left his Chrome open, Phil's eyes grew wide and his heart started to drum thunderously. He tried not to look at his lover's eyes directly as he peered through the tabs. But Dan was merciless, and Phil knew he wasn't getting away by forcing him to start the live stream.

 

Dan started, his voice low and steady, "I knew you've been distracted and it was clear as day to know why you've been acting like a complete dingus" he tried to chuckle but there was a lump in his throat that stopped him from doing so, "B-but..."

 

Phil swallowed, he felt cold sweat on his forehead, and he tried to respond but he couldn't find the right words to say. How the fuck was he supposed to redeem himself from reading Omega verse fan fiction? From being caught reading about how a pair of male mice were able to conceive babies? And by far the worse was probably --

 

"Why the fuck were you l-looking for egg cell donors?" Dan's voice cracked, and it made his boyfriend enveloped in guilt. "You were looking for someone willing to carry your baby?"

 

"Dan, it's not like that" Phil placed his laptop on the bed as he sat beside Dan, holding his hand in his he continued, "You know it's not like that, I just started reading some article then it went to another and the other until I got to those stuff" he gripped tightly, “You know I’m not looking for women who would—“

 

"Damn you, we both fucking know there are tons of women out there willing to have your babies" Dan pushed Phil, but it was weak, he wasn't angry. He couldn't get angry because he knew it would've come down to this at one point.

 

"But all I want is you to have them," the raven haired man kissed his partner's hand softly, "I want our children, our genes together to make our baby. It would be perfect, wouldn't it?" His sparkling blue eyes stared into Dan's chocolate covered ones that looked defeated.

 

"I want that too, so bad..." a tear rolled down his cheek as his thin pink lips formed a smile, pulling his lover's hands to kiss them back and whispering softly, "I would love to see our child with your majestic blue eyes, my facial features and your vampire white skin."

 

Phil nodded, "My brains, and your brawns" he chuckled.

 

“Are you implying that I’m stupid, you spork?” then he chuckled as well

 

But after a few moments, silence filled the room. The atmosphere growing heavier as time passed by. It was unbearable for Dan, because he didn't want being left alone with all these shitty thoughts in his mind. The scene he saw back at the family restaurant came back to haunt him, and he saw how Phil’s eyes gleamed as he watched the baby sleeping soundly. At that moment, he saw Phil having a family… having kids of his own and being the best father he could be. The best father Dan knew he would be. At that brief moment, in just a few seconds, Dan saw a world where he could be out of the picture. A world all too terrifying to even think about. It was that imaginative world that wasn’t far from reality that kept Dan from accepting Phil’s proposals to step into the next big thing in their lives.

 

"How can I comfort you whenever your thoughts trail off like this? When I can't give you the only thing you need?" With the words left hanging in the air, and seeing Phil's dumbfounded reaction, he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. “I know, we both know, I can’t bear your children”

 

Panicking, Phil held his beautiful boyfriend's face in his hands and kissed him all over in between the words, "No. No bear. It is. Not. What. I need." then he rested his forehead on Dan's before continuing, "Since I already have you"

 

"Do you mean that?" he asked before adding, “Even though it’s scary to grow old with no one to care for us? Even when we can no longer hold our own cups and utensils to eat, or to even walk ourselves to the bathroom to shit and bathe?”

 

"Of course I do, I mean it and you know I do" Phil gave a slight smile, “And why do you sound like you’ve already rejected the idea of adopting? Let me remind you who was it who first brought up the idea of adopting?” Without waiting for a reply he pulled Dan into a long deep kiss. The kiss was breathy, and sloppy but it was reassuring to the both of them.

 

As they pulled away from each other, the older of the two continued to hold his boyfriend in his arms, and as if he was whispering he started, “Please don’t forget what I said before, biology isn’t always important, it’s the family you make.” Pausing he asked, “Are you still mad at me?"

 

Dan could feel Phil's worries crawling through him, and with a huge grin on his face he shook his head as he said, "No, I'm not. I was just surprised; I suppose"

 

Upon hearing those words and seeing Dan's genuine smile, Phil let out a sigh of relief. But this relief turned into embarrassment when Dan jokingly teased, "Who wouldn't be when you read an omega verse fan fiction about yourself?"

 

With cheeks tainted red, Phil scoots away from Dan, lies flat on his stomach and buries his face into his pillow. Flailing his legs on top of the bed as if he was throwing a tantrum. Groaning in utter humiliation for being reminded of what had just transpired. He didn't even know why he was so damn shy about this, it wasn't as if they hadn't read fan fiction before nor have they never talked about male pregnancies. But maybe it was that there was this point in omega verses that makes the plot different, and in a sense quite romantic instead of erotic. It was the type of alternate universe he wished to be with Dan, well, with less rape and angst.

 

He felt Dan lying beside him, still laughing and he could still feel how hot his cheeks were at that moment. But after the childish laughter died down, Phil slowly turned to look at Dan and he stared at his pretty eyes stuck staring at their ceiling with a faint smile on his lips.

 

"I did catch the idea," his soft curls were looking even softer as he played with them, "A world where males and females are nothing more than just secondary labels to Alphas, Betas and Omegas. We can share the burden of birth, as well as the miracle of it."

 

"I'd bite your nape to make sure everyone knows you're mine" his pale hand caressed the boy's pretty face.

 

Dan was reminded of the painful yet beautiful way of connecting and locking down your partner between an Alpha and an Omega in that alternate universe, and it was a bite from the Alpha on the Omega’s nape. With that, they were bound to one another by the laws of the universe. "Ah yes, soul mates" his faint smile grew brighter as Dan held Phil's hand, "Certainly, beautiful"

 

Pressing his hands, a bit tighter, he answered, eyes locked with one another, "You're beautiful. You always are."

 

Dan snorted, "Shut up" he lightly pushed his lover's reddened face as he added, "You are technically lactose intolerant, so don't be too cheesy on me, Lester"

 

“You love it, though” Pulling him for an embrace, Phil buried his nose on Dan's fluffy curls and he loved the distinct fragrance of warmth and sweetness. He closed his eyes as he spoke, "I hope we're living in the timeline where they make it happen"

 

"Who knows?" the younger man wrapped his left arm around his partner's torso, "But that doesn't mean we can't pretend for the time being, until, well... when it happens"

 

"Is that an open invitation for role play, Dan?" he asked, chuckling at the thought of it.

 

While his boyfriend reached for his face with his warm hands, and with a low seductive voice, he answered, "Why, yes, it is actually, you dork" then after flashing a grin, they kissed deeply.

 

Lips parted to let their tongues meet, it wasn't as sloppy as their first kiss this night, but it was as intimate as ever. It wasn't long until their bodies were pressing hard against one another, building up the tension underneath their clothes. Hands were all over each other's body, Phil's left hand were holding Dan's jaw while his right slowly crept downwards until he reached his crotch. Already half hard, it made Dan groan under Phil's touch. His pajamas weren't much of a cover because it was thin, and he could lightly feel the heat of his partner's hand.

 

Feeling Dan growing harder in his hand, Phil made him lie down on his back as he started kissing the pretty boy's neck. Carefully, to make sure he doesn't leave a mark. He wanted to kiss every inch of Dan, and he knew it was obvious that he was thinking about it. Because Dan eagerly removed his over worn white shirt, and helped Phil out of his red shirt. Then as if a hungry predator possessed him, Phil's mouth started kissing, licking and sucking Dan's collarbone down to his chest, briefly leaving small bites on his perked up nipples down to his abdomen making him even harder.

 

"Phil" he called weakly as he felt his boyfriend's fingers crawling to his behind, cupping his ass quickly before getting up to reach for their bedside drawer. After grabbing the lube, throwing the cap somewhere nearby, Phil went back to their position and helped Dan out of his pajamas and boxers before Dan helped in removing his black skinny jeans along with his boxers and then squirting a promising amount of lube in his hands.

 

Slowly, and skillfully, his long fingers opened his lover's pink throbbing hole, making Dan groan even louder this time. The familiarity of the touch made it less complicated to just ease in. Every twitch and turn of Phil's fingers made Dan squirm in need for more.

 

"Your ass is devouring my fingers," he spoke in a low hoarse voice, already worked up with seeing his lover react to his touch, and hearing those words made Dan moan. "You're gorgeous" Phil kissed those words into his mouth so deep, whilst continuing to insert his third finger inside. Pushing deeper, in time with their tongues meeting, until he reached the sweet spot.

 

Dan groaned in a low and tired voice into Phil's mouth. The vibration was delicious, and it made both of them grin in the haziness of their overwhelming feelings. As he continued to torment Dan, hitting and missing simultaneously with his fingers, he could feel his dick aching for attention.

 

"Phil, please..." Dan pleaded, he couldn't take how much he was being teased anymore.

 

Knowing he was loose more than enough Phil pulled his fingers out making Dan even needier from the absence he felt. In a rush, Phil reaches once more for their bedside drawer for condoms, but before he could get one, Dan pulled him back into his arms causing Phil to fall on top of his chest.

 

"Wait just a bit more, love" he chuckled, kissing Dan's lower jaw.

 

Shaking his head, and planting a kiss on Phil's nose, he answered, "We don't need to rubber up tonight"

 

Eyes wide, shocked from the proposition, Phil asked, "Are you sure about that?"

 

"I want to feel you filling me up, please, I need you inside me..."

 

"Oh Dan, you know I can't resist you" Phil groaned as they shared another kiss, whilst positioning himself to take Dan.

 

The head of his cock rubbed on Dan's ready hole, and it made him grasp for air as he felt warmth from the skin contact. Phil grabbed the lube, and applied some on his erect member. Never breaking eye contact with his lover. It felt good finally rubbing his dick, mesmerized by how wrecked Dan looked in front of him. He was the most beautiful thing in this world Phil has ever seen, and he wanted to give Dan everything from the very first moment they met. From the first year he was introduced to the fragile young man Dan was, who was barely holding on to anything, up to this point that he’s finally grown into a more confident and happy man. Phil knew it was just one of many versions of Dan he’s yet to see and come to love even more.

 

“You’re beautiful” they both spoke in sync, voice all husky and low. When they realized they did, they broke into laughter, and it died down in a few moments as their eyes met yet again.

 

“I want you to be the parent of my child” Phil felt a sinking feeling, “Only you”

 

Dan nodded, and stretched his arms to reach out for Phil, “I want that too”

 

As Phil leaned towards Dan, he felt Dan’s long legs wrapping his waist and as they stared deeply into one another he slowly pushed his hard, throbbing member into his lover. It was warm, and ever welcoming. Phil could feel how he was already on edge, nights of deep talks like these makes everything oversensitive for the both of them. He felt Dan’s legs tightening their grasp on him, and he eased into him so deep until his balls were rubbing against Dan’s skin. They shared another kiss, as Phil felt fingernails being burrowed into his back, and it felt all the more wonderful when he started moving in and out.

 

Dan could feel every thrust, it made him feel hazy and his lower abdomen felt pressure. It was the good kind. Feeling Phil’s cock hitting his prostate made his head swim, Dan’s own hard dick was being rubbed against Phil’s stomach and it felt so wonderful. It was like their souls were embracing, every inch of their bodies connecting and morphing into one being. His feelings and emotions were overflowing, and he could feel tears rolling down the corners of his eyes. Phil’s groans were accompanied with Dan’s moans, with their skins slapping and the bed creaking. It was a symphony unlike any other, and they were sharing this moment as one of many nights they have and will be having.

 

“I want to bite you so bad” Phil spoke heavily, catching his breath in between the heat of the moment. Dan moved his left hand onto Phil’s head and held his ebony black hair between his fingers, and pushed him lightly towards his left shoulder.

 

“Please, mark me down” he whispered breathily into Phil’s ears, making his dick twitch and Dan felt it inside him, making him groan.

 

Kissing Dan’s mouth, Phil then helped Dan turn over, all the while not pulling out of him. Dan could feel his knees wobbling, and he thought he was going to fall flat onto his stomach but Phil held him close to not let him fall. But he felt so drained from the stimulation, so Dan held tightly onto their bed’s headboard. Seeing Dan desperately holding on for support, Phil grew even more heated. Dan’s back and his sexiness wasn’t helping one bit. He couldn’t help it. Phil thrust hard into Dan, and as his love was groaning deeply he bit Dan’s nape without warning. His teeth were piercing deep into his boyfriend’s soft skin, and there was a taste of iron on his tongue. The pain of the bite made Dan whine, and as the pain slowly faded into pleasure, his whines turned to moans. But it was the last straw, and his knees buckled, causing him to fall.

 

“Oh shit- Dan, are you okay?” Phil immediately pulled out then he held Dan, turning him to make him lie down his back.

 

Dan nodded, “I’m alright, but I’m so close, I can’t take it any longer” he responded with tears continuously flowing from his eyes, “I- I need you now, Phil” his soft hands held Phil’s face.

 

“Shh, love.” He kissed the corner of Dan’s eyes, “I need you too” with those words still floating above them, he positioned himself yet again on top of Dan, before he pushed inside Dan slowly.

 

Dan groaned as he felt Phil’s dick inside him once again, and he felt precum pouring out of his painfully erect member. But he wanted to hold it in for a bit longer, he wanted to come with his lover. He knew it would be worth the wait, even though he could barely fully open his eyes anymore. With his tired half-open eyes, Dan watched Phil majestically moving in a rhythm on top of him. His quiff fell flat on top of his head, and although his hair wasn’t long enough, Dan could remember the famous emo hair Phil wore. It took him back to the very first night they shared both the cold and warmth, the very first time they laid their eyes to each other’s naked forms, and the very first time they felt the love they deserved. Nothing could ever be as beautiful as Phil, and it was no different tonight. Dan knew he would give everything to this imperfectly perfect man.

“Dan,” Phil called, “I’m- c-close” he struggled to get those words out his trembling lips. “I want you to have everything”

 

Tears came back all too sudden, and Dan felt his lips tremble with a smile as he spoke, “Put it all in me”

 

Then he let go. Phil poured into Dan, and feeling the intensity inside him, Dan followed. They came, almost at the same time. After the climax, Phil fell on top of Dan. They chuckled, and mumbled incoherently. Phil pulled out carefully, as he rolled beside Dan. Both of them felt tired as fuck, it was as if everything that happened before making love tonight never happened. It was comfortable to just sink in this moment forever, but they both knew it was a finite moment, and that tomorrow they’ll face reality. The reality that Dan failed to fulfill his promise of having the live stream tonight and owning up to the consequences of disappointing his viewers, as well at the reality of not having a life being conceived inside him even after tonight or for the following nights thereafter and convincing himself that they will eventually create a family of their own when the right time comes. But that never meant they can’t relive this moment forever, and every moment together always felt like forever for the both of them.

 

Phil reached for Dan, and he embraced him as Dan’s back was against his chest. They loved this position. Even with their sweaty and sticky bodies, they tried to forget the unnecessary thoughts. Their silence was only broken when Phil whispered closely, with his husky voice, kissing the dried blood on Dan’s bite mark on his nape, “I love you, Daniel James Howell”

 

Dan turned to face Phil, he wanted to forget the pain on his nape and the crippling thoughts on how he was going to hide it from here on out, with a smile he kissed his lover’s pretty pink lips before answering, “I love you too, Philip Michael Lester”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it until the end!
> 
> I'm working on a couple more fan fics, and hopefully you read and enjoy them too!
> 
> I'm open to suggestions.:D
> 
> Please do leave kudos and comments if you have the time. <3


End file.
